


Inocente

by Yuju33



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eu pensei nisso de madrugada, Haise Sasaki sendo bipolar, M/M, arisasa, definitivamente amo Arisasa, não me culpem se estiver ruim, não sei mais o que estou escrvendo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuju33/pseuds/Yuju33
Summary: *Arima está excitado por que Haise acabou de se mudar do Conclhea. *
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Inocente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TG_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_fan/gifts), [PresidentHaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentHaise/gifts).



Kishou e um homem comum, com desejos e necessidades. E é normal que homens comuns (LGBTQI pelo menos) se sintam excitados por conta de um outro homem na casa, menor e que não entende ainda o que é privacidade e espaço pessoal.

Kishou teve que passar por esse problema, pois ele sem querer tinha esquecido de comprar a casa de seu novo pupilo. Inocentemente, Arima sugeriu que ele ficasse na casa dele, até ter um esquadrão. O quão ingênuo ele estava sendo na epoca...

O primeiro de tudo, Haise não sabia ainda o que era espaço pessoal, de forma que ele acabaria lhe perguntando coisãs muito, muito, pessoais que ele não queria responder, sem falar que ele não entendia muito de vergonha ou privacidade, pois quando saía do banho, saia apenas com a toalha segurando nas partes íntimas, sem falar que as vezes ele saia pelado. 

Arima tem enloquecido com tudo isso, principalmente por que o garoto era inesperadamente sexy, com aqueles cabelos bagunçados, os olhos grandes, o corpo pequeno e a voz delicada. Ainda mais quando uma pessoa dessas tem pesadelos e pede com uma voz rouca para dormir ao seu lado apenas de cueca. Ele já se esqueceu do número de vezes que teve que começar a contar de tras para frente para se manter no controle e não ficar duro.

Kishou podia ser o ceifador do CCG, mas ele tinha seus limites, então ele decidiu dar um basta.

Nesta noite em específico, Sasaki pediu a ele para dormir com ele logo quando estavam indo para a cama, do qual Arima permitiu. Logo o pequeno estava com seu corpo colado ao de seu mentor, com suas costas em seu peito e sentindo as respirações calmas dele em seu pescoço. 

\- Haise. Está acordado? - O homem mais velho perguntou, ainda receoso se deveria continuar com isso. Mas suas inseguranças aumentaram ainda mais quando o rosto do menor se dirigiu ao dele, com aqueles olhos de duas cores tão lindos e sexys a luz fraca da janela.

\- Sim... - Ele se espreguiçou como um gato sonolento. Sua voz estava saindo fraca e um pouco rouca de seus lábios, isso fez o maior estremecer. - O que foi? Teve um pesadelo? 

\- N-Não, é que... preciso fazer um pequeno pedido a você... - Falei tentando captar alguma reação dele e não conseguindo muita coisa. - Sabe, você tem feito algumas coisas que tem me deixado... extasiado, esses dias...

\- Hum? - Ele murmurou sem entender nada, aproximou um pouco mais seu rosto do meu me fazendo tomar um pequeno susto.

\- Primeiro, quero que quando vá tomar banho, leve uma muda de roupa. Para que não tenha que andar pelado pela casa. - Falei com calma, do qual ele apenas me respondeu com um olhar confuso, mas continuei. - Segundo, quero que compre um pijama.

\- Não que eu não consiga fazer isso mas... O que significa "extasiado"? - Ele perguntou com a voz menos rouca agora, talvez seja por que ele está a um tempo falando. - Ah! Já sei! É aquele negócio do livro de anatomia que aquele investigador trouxe!

\- Que negócio? E principalmente, que investigador? - Perguntei confuso, não me lembrava de nenhum investigador que tenha trazido livros didáticos para ele. Apenas... droga! Nimura! Eu vou esgana-lo da próxima vez que o ver.

\- Quando o homem está em uma relação sexual não é? Em que o pênis levanta! - Ele falou e eu corei, como alguém com um olhar tão puro estava falando coisas como essa, ele era praticamente uma criança. - Mas... para isso acontecer, é necessário que ele sinta excitação... Então você está se sentindo excitado comigo, Kishou?

Não sabia o que dizer, não com aqueles olhos me encarando com curiosidade e inocência. Haise era muito fofo, ele não conseguia evitar de sentir algo esquentar em seu coração quando ele o via, era simplesmente incontrolável. Quanto a sua excitação... o que ele poderia dizer? Era verdade, mas não queria que Haise descobrisse, queria mante-lo em sigilo completo. Talvez assim ele se sinta menos culpado de se aproveitar da ingenuidade do menor.

\- É um pouco mais complicado que isso, mas... sim, eu me sinto excitado na maioria das vezes... - Admiti, Sasaki me olhou e fez um pequeno bico. 

\- Quer dizer que está excitado agora? 

Aquela pergunta me acertou como uma flecha afiada. Ele não estava preparado para lidar com isso, ele se sentou na cama assustando um pouco o mais novo, e virou seu rosto. Estava envergonhado disso, não gostava muito de ser enfrentado daquela forma, na verdade não estava acostumado já que todos no CCG pareciam o tratar como um Deus que iria os punir se isso acontecesse.

-Acho que isso é uma resposta. - Haise falou com um pouco de nervosismo na voz.

O maior ouve alguns movimentos do seu lado mas não tem coragem de olhar. Tem medo de ser Haise se aprontando para sair da cama e dizendo que não ia voltar mais por causa de seu "problema". Ele não pode mais ignorar quando o menor sentou em seu colo e pegou seus óculos os colocando em seu rosto, fazendo o homem enxergar o corpo do menor.

\- Arima-San... Você é tão fofo as vezes... - Sasaki fala chegando um pouco mais perto do rosto dele, o fazendo recuar um pouco e virar o rosto. Haise lembeu seu pescoço até o lóbulo da sua orelha direita, o fazendo estremecer, mordendo com uma pequena quantidade de pressão. Arima não sabe como ele deixou o menor ter tanta liberdade em seu corpo, ele só sabia que aqueles toques estavam lhe dando arrepios agradáveis e que não estavam ajudando em seu problema crescente. - Eu posso ajudar com isso...

Ouvir aquelas palavras de Haise-seu pupilo gentil e puro, inocente e com certeza a pessoa mais fofa que ele já conheceu- fez o homem pensar no que que ele queria dizer com tais palavras, logo depois sentindo a mão de Sasaki entrar em suas calças, puxando um pouco a borda para achar seu membro. Logo a mão delicada e lisa de seu pupilo estava fazendo movimentos inesperadamente bons. Em um vai e volta repetitivo, em que ele se aproveitava da fragilidade do maior e lembia seu pescoço puxando a camisa de seu pijama e usando sua outra mão para apertar seus mamilos.

Kishou ia calar seus gemidos agora mas Haise pegou sua mão e lhe deu um olhar ameaçador, ele não ousou contradize-lo.

As mãos de Arima foram para a cintura fina do menor, segurando lá enquanto um gemido arrastado saia por Haise ter apertado a cabeça de seu membro.

\- Não sabia que podia mudar tanto suas reações apenas com pequenos toques, Kishou... - Sasaki sussurra em seu ouvido de forma provocante, fazendo o maior soltar um pequeno gemido estrangulado. - Vou fazer melhor da próxima vez, eu prometo.

\- P-Proxima? - Perguntei, ainda sentindo sua mão passar devagar em meu membro depois aumentar seu ritmo, me fazendo tremer e enfiar meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Haise.

\- Arima-San, você tem que entender que é um homem sexualmente saudável. E óbvio que essa não vai ser a última vez que isso vai acontecer. - Haise respondeu com um pouco de firmeza em sua voz, enquanto seu dedão espalhava pré-gozo por toda a extensão de meu membro. - E eu vou estar lá para acalma-lo.

Ele fala e da um último empurrão forte me fazendo gozar em sua mão. Solto um gemido alto e depois suspiro pesadamente descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Ah... - Sasaki soltou quando olhou para as minhas roupas e seu próprio corpo. - Vou tomar um banho. Arima-San, troque de roupa ok? Eu duvido que isso seja fácil de limpar...

\- Haise... - Falo sem querer, o segurando no lugar por impulso. Por algum motivo, não queria que ele fosse embora. Notei de canto de olho que o mesmo estava tendo o mesmo problema que eu. - Não terminamos.

\- Hum? Mas você já gozou, então... - Ele fala com uma voz curiosa e eu aperto a parte da frente de seu box. - Ah...

\- Você ainda não foi tocado. - Falei antes de enfiar minha mão dentro da cueca do menor. Comecei do mesmo jeito que ele, fazendo movimentos lentos e impulsos suaves aumentando aos poucos. - Você estava pensando em se cuidar sozinho, hum? Você também é um homem sexualmente saudável.

\- A-Arimaaa... Ngh...! - Ele fala e sinto sua cabeça pender no meu ombro. Suas mãos seguram as laterais dos meus braços com força. - Ah...

Usei minha outra mão para tocar em seus mamilos, Haise estar quase nu fazia isso ser bem fácil. Ele estremeceu no primeiro contato.

\- E-Espera... Ghn! V-vá com c-calma...! - Haise era tão sensível, Arima já ouviu falar da Eto que o corpo ghoul era mais sensível a estímulos sexuais. Bem, isso estava se provando verdade na sua frente.

Logo seu pupilo gozou em sua mão e derrubou sua cabeça para o lado com sono.

\- Está tudo bem? - Perguntei ao olhar com um sorriso que Sasaki estava acabado por causa dos estímulos que ele lhe dera. Sua kaguhan brilhando no olho esquerdo, sua boca pendia um pouco de saliva, seus olhos estavam lacrimejavam. Era bem bonito de se ver.

\- Quero dormir... - Ele falou se jogando na cama ao meu lado. Se arrumando e se cobrindo com o cobertor.

\- Ue? Você não ia tomar banho? - Falei o provocando.

\- Cala a boca. Você estragou meus planos


End file.
